A Gift from the Heart
by lostfyrefli
Summary: A trip to the beach can lead one to many things. R/A


Some things you should know.  
"_____" Is what someone's saying  
_____ Is what someone's thinking  
*_____* Represents a sound  
  
A Gift from the Heart  
A Ranma fic  
By, Kim Trieu  
  
Standing on the beach, Akane felt the soft warm breeze ruffle her hair. Facing towards the setting sun, she took in the salty smell of the ocean. It had been a perfect day. But only one thing could make it better. It'll never happen though. The girl thought sadly.   
She turned around, taking in the beautiful scenery that lay before her. Her gaze fell upon the small figure moving towards her. The smile on her face grew bigger in size. Then again maybe it will.   
Silently she turned back towards the ocean, hoping to capture the moment forever in her mind. The cool sand underneath her feet, the light kiss of the sun on her shoulders and the sound of the crashing waves all joined together, to paint in her memory.   
A hand softly placed it self on her left shoulder interrupting her thoughts. Opening her eyes she was confronted with a gorgeous white carnation with a touch of warm pink on the tips of its petals. She felt her cheeks burn as she looked up into the pigtailed boy's face, not knowing what to say. Slowly, the distance between their faces decreased, as both Akane and Ranma leaned closer. An intense feeling washed over Akane. How long had she been waiting for Ranma to kiss her, she didn't remember. But now, she could hardly wait. The distance was closed as their lips brushed against each other's.  
  
*Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep*  
  
Bolting straight up, Akane looked around. Finding herself in her room, she laid back down. Reaching over she first turned off the alarm then to the side of her bed; Akane pulled a fluffy sea green pillow over her face. Rapidly she let out a long string of insults, ending with "Really, I don't even know why I dream of that jerk!"   
Instead of going back to bed like she usually would, Akane glanced out the window. She saw that the sun was just rising over the ocean. Quickly, she went through her morning ritual, so she could see the rest of the sunrise.   
Sitting on the cool sand Akane silently watched the sun rise to its morning glory. It really was nice of Nabiki to rent the beach house here for our vacation. Letting lose a sigh, she thought It's too bad we have to leave so soon. Pushing the pessimistic thoughts aside, Akane turned her mind back to the exquisite sunrise. I guess this trip really was perfect. None of Ranma's fiancées, no Kuno, even grandfather Happosia stayed somewhat in control. Yup, only one thing could make this even better. But it won't happen.   
"Morning Akane." Uttered Ranma crouching down next to his fiancée.   
Turning her head, the so-called uncute fiancée found herself face to face with her 'martial arts god' of a fiancé. "Ohayo Ranma." Replied Akane, her eyes going back to the ocean, and sun.   
"What'cha doin out here?"   
"What does it look like? I'm watching the sunrise."   
"Oh, it is a…nice."   
"I think so too. So what brings you out here? Usually you take any chance you can to sleep in."   
"Well I-I…heard you leaving, so I-"  
"Followed me out here." Finished Akane. "Really Ranma. I'm a martial artist too you know."   
"Well from the looks of it, you aren't that good." Was the input she received from him.   
Akane's eyebrows burrowed as her aura started to glow. "Grr…Do you want me to get mad?!" Inquired Akane.   
"Hey, I'm just saying-"   
"BAKA!"   
Ranma waved his arms in front of him as a sign of peace. Wearily Akane put her 8lb mallet back into her hammer space.   
"It's just that I don't want to have a déjà vu of the battle with Saffron again."  
"Ranma…"   
Silently, Ranma who was blushing a deep crimson red handed his fiancée two turtledoves attached together by a red string. Tying together at the top in a unique weave.   
"Oh, Ranma…" Cried Akane gently taking the doves into her hands.  
"I-I…thought yah, might like it." Said Ranma scratching the back of his head.  
"It's beautiful. I-I can't accept this." His heart seemed to shatter, under her words. "It must have cost you a lot."   
It's just the price she's worried about. Jeez, Akane. I would've paid anything for this to give to you.   
"Here Ranma." Akane said softly handing it back to him.   
"You keep it Akane."   
"But…"   
Forcing himself not to grin, Ranma continued while looking straight ahead. "A-actually, in Ch-china you're suppose ta give something like this to the person yah l-lo…care about. Kinda a symbol of the love they share or somethin." Once finished, he looked away, hoping Akane wouldn't see how even more red his face had become. When he heard no reply come from his fiancée, he turned around and looked at her. Akane sat there, starring at the object in her hand.   
Ranma…this means…you- Tears came to her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks.   
Oh kami! What've I done? Thought Ranma, seeing the tears. Each tear felt like a stab to his heart.   
Slowly, Akane raised her head so that Ranma and her eyes made contact. Finally realizing what he meant Akane threw her arms around Ranma, knocking him to the sand.   
"A-Akane?"   
*Sniff* "Ranma, you baka. You don't know how long, I've waited. Waited to hear you utter something about how you feel towards me."  
Hearing those words, Ranma felt like he could do anything. A power he had never felt before seemed to flow through him, coming from the girl who lay in his arms. Running one hand through her ruffled hair, he pulled together all the courage and strength he had. Quietly, and softly he uttered "Akane I don't know what I'd do with out you. 'You complete me'."  
Smiling, Akane softly spoke too. "Ranma, you know I feel exactly the same."   
The two lay there for sometime, basking in each other's warmth. "Um…Akane, I'm kinda getting numb."   
"Huh? Oh…" Once they had pulled each other up, they watched the rest of the sunrise.   
Out of nowhere, Akane pulled the to doves back out. "So, who's who?"   
"Well that's simple enough."   
"Well then Smarty, tell me." Teased Akane.   
Grinning, Ranma told her. "Well, the one that's slightly higher is me. And the lower one is you."   
"Why?"   
Looking down at his fiancée, his smile drooped a tad. "Do I have to explain everything? The higher one is me, so I can protect you better."  
"That's it?"  
"Yup."   
"Okay, I guess I can live with that. Since you'll have to eat my cooking."   
"What?" Asked Ranma, who was beginning to sweat.   
Giggling a bit, Akane started running back to the beach house, away from her fiancé leaving him with out an answer.   
"Hey! Come back here!"   
Stopping only to stick out her tongue and pull down an eyelid, Akane shouted out, "Only if you can catch me!"   
With that, Ranma began to chase after the girl of his dreams, and Akane still tried to runaway from him.  
  
  
Author's note: Still not very good, I'm sure. Hopefully with practice I'll get better. Oh sorry about the 'You complete me' line. I just couldn't resist it. But yes, it's true. Back in the day when a couple really loved each other, one would give the other either two doves or two round pieces of jade tied together with red string. It was then weaved together at the top making a unique design. It was a sign of love, as you know how common doves are associated with it. Well anyway, hope you liked. Any comments or slight criticism can be emailed to me at ktrieu84@hotmail.com  
  



End file.
